Well Kept Secret: Distant Memories
by smoke and steel
Summary: He is the only one who remembers her as she becomes a secret. The only one who doesn't turn their back.


Well Kept Secret: Distant Memories

Characters: Hatake Kakashi, Rin, brief appearances of Konoha 12

Pairings: Kakashi/Rin, standard pairings

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would be an international incident.

Dattebayo!

Chapter 1- Rememberance

_She is nothing more then a well kept secret and a distant memory…_ He had been the only one to stay by her side after everyone else turned their backs. But even his promise to the dying Obito failed him. He failed her.

Rin had not failed him, like everyone else and she was the last connection he had to the past. Kakashi was wholly unwilling to let her go; let her leave him like the people in his life.

But when he looked down at the phantom Rin was, surrounded by the blinking machines that kept her alive his chest hurt. For the last 12 years she had been like this in her coma silent and deathly pale, vibrant brown eyes closed. It wasn't her. Her room in the restricted wing was perpetually silent because he was the one who bothered to visit her anymore.

He was lost when it came to her: the protective feelings she awakened in him, the bonds he had thought he severed, the instinct to touch her.

Over the years it became a tradition to visit one of the biggest failures of his glory days, which would be followed by many others. Every day he saw her and repressed the confusing tears that threatened.

(Flashback)

"Do you think we'll ever be remembered Kakashi?" Rin asked suddenly after a lengthy silence under the large tree they rested under. They were studiously ig noring the topic of the Kyuubi and Orochimaru's growing influence and power. There was time enough for that in the warrooms and on the battlefield.

"Shinobi aren't supposed to be remembered. They are tools to be used in the shadows." Standard ANBU operative answer. Of course, later the legend of Kakashi of the Sharingan would overshadow the three Sannins.

"...Do you want to be remembered?" It was basically the same question and they both knew it.

"No. It's not wise to be recognized by enemies"_ And I hate it._

"I'm sure you'll be remembered anyway. The famous genius of Team Minato Hatake Kakashi" Kakashi didn't miss the bitterness of her tone and he winced.

"I'll just be the little-kunoichi-who-couldn't and has to be _protected"_ Kakashi didn't hear her mutter because of his thoughts.

She had changed after Obito's death and it had not escaped either of her former teammates notice. Rin was far more reckless and vicious in battle; far too much for a medic nin. But when it came to emotions and expression they were virtually clueless, so they kept their mouths shut.

"Are you saying you want to be remembered" Rin sighed and combed her fingers through her brown locks "I don't know *sigh* it's just I want someone to remember I actually existed, and for them to remember my actual name instead of whispering 'oh, look it's that little medic girl who Kakashi has to protect' or 'isn't that the girl who allowed her teammate to die,even though she's a medic nin"

(End Flashback)

_She _was the one who wanted it, not him. But here they were: the forgotten girl, and the man everyone remembered.

Her sacrifices had led her to a hospital bed, and how did they repay her? By trying to shut off the machines that allowed her to live. Only the word of the Hokage and one of the most accomplished shinobi in the Nations had stopped them.

(Flashback)

"Rin... wait, don't go-" she turned towards Kakashi, eyes ablaze.

"Why the hell not Kakashi? There are hundreds of people's lives at stake. I am not going to wait here and do nothing" The village was a burning hellfire and the Kyuubi was being just barely contained while they waited for further orders from the Hokage. The injured were laying where they had fallen while medics were hurrying around them.

"Those weren't our orders! Damn it Rin, I made a promise to Obito to protect you!"

Rin flinched as if struck and pain flooded her brown orbs. "Is that all I am to you Kakashi? A promise?" she whispered.

"Rin-"

"Don't try to stop me. Those who don't follow orders are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash" then quietly she said, not facing him "Obito knew that, why can't you?"

_"This may be the one time in my life I'm needed and I'm not going to let them down" _she whispered and only Kakashi heard her over the din of battle. He never got to voice the words burning on the tip of his tongue as the darkness swallowed her up.

_'But, I need you...'_


End file.
